Jealous
by The Joker's Ears and Eyes
Summary: Mr. Snippy is not jealous...really!
1. He didn't need them

He wasn't jealous. That was preposterous. The Sniper just didn't like the guy. Actually, maybe Snippy should be thanking the man. The Engineer had preoccupied the Captain for so long that Snippy had had plenty of time to relax and do his own thing. It'd been three days since Snippy had been sent on his last mission.

He didn't care. This Engie fellow was taking all of Snippy's usual pain and misery away. Engie was assigned to all the difficult tasks. Engie was the one who had to go and do ridiculous missions. Mr. Snippy got to do what he wanted now. Snippy could do what he thought was important. He could even lie around all day if he chose!

...he did wonder why Captain hadn't been ordering him around though. Captain wouldn't forget him right? No. They were...friends. Engie was just a shiny new toy. Eventually Captain would get tired of the engineer and would return to bossing Snippy around.

He hadn't even had to deal with Pilot for the past few days. In fact, Pilot even seemed to just ignore him more often than not. His new nemesis seemed to be Engie. Instead of Snippy being constantly plotted against, Engie took the brunt of Pilot's schemes. Pilot must have noticed that Captain's new number one was Engie as well.

Not like it mattered. He should be happy that he didn't have to fear for his life anymore! With Pilot's attention drawn elsewhere Snippy could walk around and only have to be on look out for mutants rather than Pilot riding an angry Photoshop right towards him.

Snippy could relax. Maybe get some extra hours of sleep. Or work on improving his weapon! He'd noticed that it'd been shooting a little funny lately. Well it didn't really matter. What did matter was that Snippy got to decide what he wanted to do. There wouldn't be anyone bossing him around for awhile!

But…They were running low on food. Maybe if Snippy told Captain he would send on a mission of 'most importance' to obtain more….not that he needed Captain to tell him to. He could decided to go on his on...Really!

Who cares that Captain hasn't been looming over his bed for the past two nights or that Engie still hadn't even said a word to him or that Pilot hadn't called him a 'worthless shoe' since Captain's new favorite arrived. Snippy didn't need them. He was just fine sitting here in his corner of their base.

Everything was great now. Snippy didn't need Captain or Pilot or this engineer guy. He liked his alone time. He was glad that Engie had taken all the attention off of him. Nobody looked to him anymore to take care of Photoshop or to go on ridiculous quests to find magical unicorns or to discover the origins of Stonehenge!

…but maybe...just maybe he could ask Captain what needed to be done…just to have something to do of course!

**Big Thanks to temarcia for helping out!**


	2. Original Version

(**The Original Version**)((yes, yes I do cater to my every readers whim.)) lol

He wasn't jealous. That was preposterous. The Sniper just didn't like the guy. In fact, maybe Snippy should thank the man. The Engineer had preoccupied the Captain for so long that Snippy had had plenty of time to relax and do his own thing. It'd been three days since Snippy had been sent on his last mission.

…They were running low on food. Maybe Snippy could tell Captain and he'd be sent on a mission to obtain more….not that he needed to. He liked being on his own…Really!

Who cares that Captain hasn't been looming over his bed for the past two nights or that Engie hadn't even said a word to him or that Pilot hadn't called him a 'worthless shoe' since last week. Snippy didn't need them. He was just fine sitting here in his corner of their base. He was getting an extra hour of sleep! And he didn't have to constantly watch out for them.

Everything was great now. Snippy didn't need Captain or Pilot or this engineer guy, whoever he was. He liked his alone time. He was glad that Engie had taken all the attention off of him. Nobody looked to him anymore to take care of Photoshop or to go on ridiculous quests!

…but maybe he could as Captain what needed to be done…just to have something to do of course!


End file.
